A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for driving bearings and more particularly relates to a tool for inserting bearing races into position. The tool includes a plurality of bearing drive shoulders and the diameter of these drive shoulders can be adjusted by expanding or contracting individual segments of the bearing drive shoulders.
B. Prior Art
It is known to employ tools having a plurality of detachable drive collars for the purpose of inserting bearing races of varying diameters into position. One such tool, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,553, requires a separate detachable drive collar for each different diameter bearing race to be inserted. Accordingly, it is necessary for the mechanic first to determine the diameter of the bearing race, then to detach the drive collar from the tool and replace it with the drive collar having the proper diameter. Thus, for each different diameter bearing race to be inserted, the mechanic must detach and attach a drive collar which process becomes burdensome, time-consuming and often results in the loss of some of the drive collars necessary in replacing all bearing races. In accordance with the present invention, a single tool having only two drive shoulders can be expanded to accommodate wide range of bearings or bearing races without removal of any parts from the tool. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,701 discloses a device of similar structure but relates to a tool for reshaping metal tubular articles and neither discloses nor suggests bearing drive shoulders or any use of such a tool for driving bearings.